Hold the Hell
by zyjizhang
Summary: Aku adalah laki-laki yang siap menanggung neraka demi dirimu. Sebegitu berartinya dirimu hingga aku tak peduli lagi apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ini, jiwa ini, pikiran ini, selama aku memilikimu... (BaekKai fanfiction)
1. Chapter 1

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Prolog_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam ceritanya bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

..

..

..

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

Kalau saja kau benar. Kalau saja aku mendengarkanmu sejak awal, akankah aku akan menemui jalan yang berbeda? Atau memang inilah takdirku? Hingga bahkan untuk menghindar saja aku tak akan mampu.

Rasanya sejak awal memang tak mungkin bagiku mengabaikanmu. Sejak awal kau lah alasan kenapa aku membaik dan memburuk dalam beberapa hal.

Banyak orang mungkin tak akan tahu kenapa aku begitu memujamu, tapi mereka tak melihat apa yang aku lihat di matamu. Meraka tak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan padamu. Mereka tak akan mengerti.

Sekarang kau berdiri di ujung sana, dengan pongahnya tersenyum kepadaku. Tanganmu setengah terulur, seakan mengujiku apakah aku akan cukup berani untuk meyongsong dan menyambut kedua tanganmu. Harusnya kau jangan lakukan itu, karena itu seperti memberi daging kepada anjing. Tak akan ku tolak, atau lebih tepatnya, aku tak kuasa menolak. Siapa aku hingga berani menolak makhluk seindah dirimu?

Aku, aku yang sejak dulu menganggap dunia ini hanya berupa bulatan tak berarti, mulai melihat kenapa begitu banyak manusia tergila-gila untuk tinggal di dalamnya. Begitu juga aku, sekarang aku bahkan tak memiliki keinginan untuk menjauh. Kalau memang benar dunia ini neraka hidup seperti yang orang katakan, kenapa rasanya begitu indah?

Aku tahu, barangkali kalau aku mati nanti, jiwaku akan di seret kedalam neraka yang paling dalam, paling panas. Tapi kalau aku di seret kesana, dan ada kau disampingku, aku tak yakin tempat itu bisa di sebut neraka. Karena api pun akan terasa sejuk di kulitku selama aku mendekapmu, merasakanmu.

Sekarang, apa kau masih meragukanku? Aku adalah laki-laki yang rela menentang takdir demi dirimu, aku adalah orang yang siap menanggung neraka demi dirimu. Bukan aku berharap kau memujiku, tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu, sebegitu berartinya dirimu hingga bahkan aku tak memperdulikan apa yang terjadi pada tubuh ini, jiwa ini, pikiran ini, asal aku bisa bersamamu.

Jadi, ulurkan panjang-panjang tanganmu. Tidak perlu ragu-ragu seperti itu. Karena aku siap, siap atas segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Aku ada disini karena kau, aku tersenyum karena kau.

Biarkan dunia melihat.

Biarkan dunia merasakan.

Tidak perlu ada lagi ketakutan itu, aku akan menggenggam tanganmu. Atau lebih tepatnya kau yang menggenggam tanganku, karena kau yang lebih tahu jalan ini kan? Aku hanya pendatang baru yang memang nekat, akan lebih baik kalau kau menuntunku. Tapi kita akan melaluinya bersama-sama sekarang.

Kalau kita menjalani bersama, semuanya akan terasa lebih mudah. Kau memilikiku, dan aku memilikimu. Adil bukan?

..

..

..

 **Note:**

Hai, aku datang lagi. Ini cuman prolog, atau lebih tepatnya gambaran menyeluruh dari ff yang akan aku publish sekitar dua tiga hari lagi. Main cast-nya BaekKai, ada yang mau?

Kalau nggak, paksa ai saya hapus. Hahaha *nggak seru kalau ceritanya nggak ada yang suka.

Ini pendek? Ya, karena nanti masuknya langsung ke chapter 1, jadinya ini cuman sekedar kata-kata pengantar gitu deh. Pendahuluan, kalau kata kakak ku *hahahaha

By the way, ada yang lagi senasib nggak sih sama aku? Aku lagi jealous berat ngeliat moment-moment-nya ChanSooBaekHun. Rasanya itu kayak aku ngeliat Sehun selingkuh di depan matanya Kai. hahahaha *ini terlalu mendalami peran sebagai HunKai hardshipper* Tapi seriusan ini, aku jadi agak sedih belakangan ini karena Kai jadi keseringan sama Suho, dia seperti di lupakan sama papi Hun T_T aku tak kuasa melihatnya… *Oke, ini Lebay*

Udahan ah curhatnya. Btw, bagi yang minat sama cerita ini, review ya?

Terakhir, Gomawooooo untuk yang udah review the past. Senang sekali kalian menyukai ff itu pada akhirnya. :* :* hahaha

Ya udah, gitu aja.

Salam: HunKai love :*


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Chapter 1:_

 _Makam malam yang membosankan, atau aku pikir begitu._

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam ceritanya bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **Thanks To:**

 **Laxyovrds; ucinaze; Hun94Kai88;**

 **Cute; hatakeenno; kkamjong;**

 **Deediah; yuvikimm97;**

 _Happy Reading…_

 _.._

 _.._

 _Don't be a plagiator.._

 _.._

 _.._

Pagi hari itu di awali dengan jatuhnya salju ke tanah. Sekarang bulan Januari dan masih masuk hitungan musim dingin. Aku tidak terlalu suka musim dingin karena rasanya terlalu membekukan dan monoton. Melihat warna putih kemanapun kau melihat. Putih bukanlah warna yang menarik, karena putih sama saja dengan tak berwarna bagiku. Aku akan suka seandainya salju-salju itu berwarna biru atau hijau, merah kalau perlu. Tapi aku rasa, kalau salju berwarna merah, orang-orang akan mulai panik dan mengira kiamat segera tiba.

Ku hembuskan nafas dengan berat, membuat asap tipis menguar keluar dari bibirku. Segera ku kumpulkan kembali semua buku notesku dan ku jejalkan dengan sembarang ke dalam tas ransel sederhana yang saat itu teronggok tak berdaya di sebelah kakiku. Setelahnya dengan sangat enggan aku memakai mantel tebal dan panjang di luar baju kemeja, sweater serta jaket yang sudah aku kenakan sebelumnya.

Baiklah, satu lagi alasan aku tak begitu menyukai musim dingin adalah karena kerepotan yang di bawanya. Aku selalu suka kemana-mana hanya dengan menggunakan T-shirt serta celana pendek. Tapi di musim dingin aku selalu tak bisa melakukannya, aku harus membalut tubuhku seperti bayi baru lahir hanya untuk menghalau rasa dingin itu.

Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan nafas berat, sebelum menyandang ransel hitamku dan berjalan keluar dari kamar. Menuruni tangga rumahku dengan hati-hati karena siapa tahu saja aku akan terpeleset, kemudian tiba di ruang tengah dengan wajah tak terlalu bersemangat.

"Ah, Baekki. Sudah mau berangkat?" itu noona-ku. Duduk dengan pongahnya di sofa itu dengan senyum lebar menghiasi bibir mungilnya. Dia selalu membanggakan diri di hadapanku tentang kenyataan bahwa dia tak perlu lagi repot-repot bangun pagi hanya untuk ke kampus.

"Noona, dimana eomma?" tanyaku, berusaha mengabaikan seringai lebar noona-ku yang sepertinya suka sekali membuat aku marah pagi-pagi.

"Eomma sedang menghabiskan waktunya di pasar. Barangkali berniat membuat kita kelaparan dulu sebelum dia mulai pulang dan memasak." Sahutnya sambil memakan snack yang ada di tangannya. Aku tidak yakin apa yang dia maksud dengan _kelaparan._ Bagaimana bisa kelaparan saat dia memangku banyak sekali snack? "Dan eomma memberitahumu untuk pulang lebih cepat Baek, ia mengatakan sesuatu tentang tamu-tamu di undang."

Aku masih berdiri di sana, memandang perempuan yang lebih tua beberapa tahun dariku itu. Mengira dia akan melanjutkan kata-katanya dan menjelaskan pesan dari Ibuku itu. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu tapi yang dia lakukan hanya memandang televisi dengan mata sipitnya, aku mulai melangkah keluar. Tak berniat sama sekali meminta ijin pergi terlebih dahulu.

Saat aku membuka pintu tebal berwarna coklat itu, aku mengernyitkan hidung. Aish, salju benar-benar turun dengan lebat. Dengan sedikit mendongkol, ku angkat tudung mantelku untuk menutupi kepalaku. Setelah meyakinkan diri, aku melangkah menerobos salju-salju putih itu.

..

..

..

Kampus selalu menjadi tempat paling membosankan setelah perpustakaan. Ku rasa bisa saja kau mengobservasi dunia bawah atau neraka, dan mendapati persamaan tempat itu dengan bangunan tempat banyak laki-laki serta perempuan setengah dewasa beralu lalang sambil mengoceh dan menyandang ransel menggembung.

Menurutku tidak aneh juga saat aku mendapati Park Chanyeol selalu berteriak keras-keras dari koridor satu kekoridor yang lain. Itu adalah reaksi yang wajar kalau kebosanan sudah mencapai level hampir tak tertahankan.

"Yo Baekki, kau nanti malam nongkrong di tempat biasa?" Chanyeol mendatangiku dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Ku rasa tidak, Ibuku menyuruhku pulang cepat." Jawabku sambil lalu.

"Makam malam membosankan lagi?" ujar Chanyeol bersimpati. Dia sudah mengenalku cukup lama untuk mengetahui kebiasaan-kebiasaan dalam keluargaku. Dalam bebarapa hal, bisa saja aku menyebut Chanyeol sebagai saudaraku dan aku yakin banyak yang akan mempercayai ceritaku. Kami memiliki terlalu banyak persamaan.

"Ku rasa kali ini lebih dari sekedar membosankan." Tanganku terangkat untuk mengacak rambutku. Memikirkan makan malam itu saja sudah membuatku agak frustasi. Aku benci sekali saat aku harus duduk diam di meja makan sambil mendengarkan perbincangan orang tua yang terlalu membosankan. Masih untung kalau nanti hidangannya makanan yang aku suka, setidaknya aku bisa menyibukkan diri dengan mengenyangkan perutku.

"Well, mungkin saja di makan malam nanti kau akan mendapatkan kejutan. Kejutan menyenangkan." Mau tidak mau aku terkekeh juga mendengar perkataan Chanyeol. Karena kalimat yang di katakannya sama sekali berlawanan dengan caranya mengucapkan itu, ngeri dan putus asa.

Kami berdua sama-sama tahu, mengharapkan kejutan menyenangkan saat makan malam keluarga itu benar-benar merupakan hal yang paling sia-sia. Tak ada cukup banyak keajaiban di dunia ini yang akhirnya akan membuat hal indah itu akan terjadi.

..

..

..

Aku pulang dengan perasaan seperti baru saja kalah perang. Ini baru saja jam lima sore, dan aku sudah setengah jalan pulang ke rumah. Seperti layaknya laki-laki baik yang tak memikirkan apapun selain pelajarannya. Benar-benar membuat frustasi. Seharusnya aku sekarang masih keluyuran mencari kesenangan, atau kalau tidak, duduk diam di tempat tongkronganku yang biasa. Tapi gara-gara eomma yang terobsesi membuatku menjadi laki-laki baik, aku sekarang menyeret kaki beratku kembali ke rumah itu.

Rumahku selama dua puluh tahun, satu-satunya bangunan yang terasa sangat familiar. Sesuatu yang rasanya sudah menjadi salah satu bagian dari diriku. Tak terpisahkan dan permanen. Sekarang aku sudah memutar _handle_ pintu yang berwarna perak itu.

"Aku pulang," dengan agak sedikit mengeraskan suaraku, aku berteriak di tengah rumah itu. Awalnya tak ada yang merensponku kecuali bunyi _tik tik tik_ jam dinding yang bertengger di ruang tengah, tapi kemudian beberapa gerakan terdengar mendadak. Suara _klentang_ yang lumayan nyaring terdengar dari dapur, setelahnya suara hantaman kaki pada lantai menyusul. Itu pasti Ibuku yang kaget mendengar kedatanganku.

Sedetik kemudian, perempuan paruh baya yang sangat mirip denganku keluar dari dapur dengan senyum hangatnya.

"Ah Baekki! Kau menuruti pesan eomma, itu luar biasa sekali." Ujar Ibuku dramatis dengan sorot mata bangga. Tentu saja luar biasa, karena biasanya aku jarang sekali menuruti apa yang di katakan beliau, kecuali kalau aku sedang menginginkan sesuatu darinya.

"Ya eomma, sekarang aku akan naik ke kamarku. Panggil saja kalau ada perlu," jawabku.

Kemudian meninggalkan begitu saja Ibuku di ruang tengah itu dan mulai meniti satu persatu anak tangga untuk memasuki ruang pribadiku. Ini membosankan! Dan aku harap nanti malam tidak lebih membosankan dari pada ini.

..

..

..

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam. Aku sudah mandi dan juga sudah mempersiapkan diriku untuk turun ke bawah, kapanpun di perlukan. Aku pribadi berharap, semoga saja saat itu tak akan pernah tiba.

Dengan sedikit malas-malasan, aku berbaring di tempat tidurku sembari memainkan ponsel yang aku harap tak sembosankan biasanya.

 **Taeyeon: Baekki? Kau tidak kesini?**

Pesan ini seharusnya membuatku bersemangat, dia adalah _yeojachingu_ ku. Dan orang tuaku mengetahuinya. Aku sudah menghabiskan satu tahun penuh untuk meyakinkan perempuan ini bahwa aku cukup baik untuknya.

 **Lupakan saja. Aku sedang mengalami waktu yg membosankan.**

Balasku dengan tak bersemangat. Dengan asal-asalan aku melempar ponselku ke sisi lain tempat tidur saat pintu kamarku terbuka dengan kasar dan memperlihatkan noona-ku yang hebat dan ajaib.

"Anak kecil, tidakkah kau merasa telah merepotkan noona-mu?" dengan tampang sinis sekaligus cantiknya, noona melipat tangan di depan dadanya dan memelototiku seakan aku ini tikus yang tidak tahu terima kasih.

"Tidak." Sahutku. Ingin rasanya aku tidur sekarang juga, aku tahu persis alasan kenapa noona muncul di dalam kamarku.

"Yak! Bocah! Aku terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang pengantar pesan! Sekarang turun atau aku tendang bokongmu dengan tumit sepatuku!" dia berteriak dengan menggunakan suara khasnya yang mirip denganku, meskipun dia versi lebih halusnya.

"Pelankan suaramu, noona. Tidak ada gadis cantik yang berteriak-teriak." Sahutku ogah-ogahan tapi akhirnya bangkit juga dari tempat tidurku dan mengikuti noona yang masih sibuk memelototiku untuk turun ke bawah.

Samar-samar aku mendengar suara tawa dari arah meja makan yang letaknya persis di sebalah dapur. Entah teman ibuku yang mana lagi yang bertamu sekarang. Tapi yang manapun itu tak akan ada bedanya. Mereka semua sama-sama cerewet dan membosankan.

Semakin dekat dengan ruang makan, semakin kakiku terasa berat dan wajahku terasa kaku. Ugh, aku benar-benar membenci saat-saat seperti ini.

Hal pertama yang aku lihat disana adalah seorang wanita seumuran Ibuku yang tengah tersenyum sampai matanya menyipit. Bukan jenis mata sipit sepertiku, tapi matanya itu menyipit dengan cara-cara yang lain. Aku sedikit kaget mendapati wanita itu masih cantik, kecantikannya bahkan masih terpelihara dengan baik.

Kemudian di sebelahnya jelas adalah suami wanita itu. Wajahnya hampir seramah wanita di sebelahnya. Keriput di kedua sisi matanya menjadi bukti nyata bahwa laki-laki itu sering tersenyum.

Aku mendekati meja makan, menarik perhatian semua yang tengah duduk disana. Dengan sedikit canggung bercampur muak, aku membungkuk kemudian memilih kursi di sebelah noona-ku.

"Ah, ini dia putra bungsuku. Baekhyun, saat ini sedang mengambil kuliah management." Ibuku—yang duduk persis di sebelah kananku—menepuk bahuku dengan bangga. Persis inilah alasan kenapa makan malam itu terasa mengerikan, karena eomma selalu menemukan cara untuk menyanjungku seakan aku ini anak luar biasa yang nyatanya tak akan pernah terjadi.

"Ini Baekhyun? Sudah sebesar ini? Dia menjadi laki-laki yang benar-benar tampan." Wanita paruh baya di hadapanku bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang nyata. Melihatnya seperti itu, sebuah ingatan berkelebat dalam otakku. Dan sedetik kemudian aku mengingat siapa perempuan paruh baya ini. Dia adalah , yang sekali waktu pernah berkunjung kerumah ini saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMP. "Anakku, Jongin, mengatakan dia mengenalmu."

mengedikkan bahunya ke samping kanannya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya aku melihat satu lagi orang asing yang duduk di ruang makan rumahku. Seorang laki-laki tampan duduk dengan punggung bersandar pada kursi tinggi di belakangnya. Tangannya memainkan gelas kaca yang setengah berisi air putih. Matanya terpaku pada gelas itu sampai Ibunya menyebut namanya.

Dia mendongak untuk menatap kami semua, kemudian matanya berlabuh padaku. Kepalanya dia anggukkan sekali, mengatakan dengan isyarat bahwa apa yang di katakan Ibunya memang benar.

"Baekki?" Ibuku menyebut namaku seakan aku telah kelupaan memberitahunya hal penting. Aku meniti wajah Jongin—sepertinya begitu kedengarannya tadi—sebelum menoleh kepada Ibuku.

"Aku belum pernah melihatnya." Sahutku datar.

"Ah, adikku satu ini memang payah dalam mengingat." Cemooh noona-ku dengan halus, membuatku harus melayangkan tatapan jengkel kepadanya. Dia suka sekali merusak mood-ku, dimana pun tempatnya.

dan tertawa mendengar perkataan kakakku, tapi Jongin bergeming. Matanya sekali lagi menekuri gelas kaca di hadapannya.

"Ya, Jongin berkata kalian memang hanya sempat bertemu beberapa kali. Dia mengambil jurusan seni masalahnya. Dia sendiri mengenalimu hanya karena temannya memberitahunya." berkata ramah dan menatapku dengan senyuman ramahnya.

"Apakah kau yakin belum pernah melihatnya?" bertanya padaku dengan penasaran. Dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa wanita ini bisa berteman dengan Ibuku, mereka sama-sama memiliki rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi.

"Eomma…" Jongin berkata dengan nada sedikit jengkel. Dia menatap Ibunya dengan mata tajamnya itu. Sebelah tangannya masih sibuk memiringkan gelas berisi air putih di tangannya walaupun saat ini jelas-jelas matanya terfokus pada Ibunya

"Sepertinya anak kita memiliki beberapa kesamaan kan? Baekhyun sama sekali tak suka saat aku mulai bertanya macam-macam, terutama pada temannya." Ibuku tertawa merdu.

Rasanya benar-benar tak menyenangkan duduk diam mendengar obrolan ketiga perempuan di sekelilingku. , Ibuku dan Kakakku. Mereka cocok bersama-sama. Tapi bisa aku lihat bukan hanya aku yang merasa bosan disini. dan Jongin juga. Hanya saja mungkin sudah terbiasa menghadapi situasi seperti ini, tapi tidak untuk Jongin. Pemuda itu tampak sama bosannya denganku. Bahkan dengan setelan kasual yang dia pakai sekarang, aku yakin dia juga sedang menyesali keputusan orang-orang tua yang dengan tega memenjarakannya di situasi tak mengenakkan ini.

Mendadak aku jadi bersimpati pada laki-laki itu, setidaknya kami sedang merasakan hal yang sama sekarang. Teman seperjuangan setidaknya.

Maka dengan segera aku mendapatkan sebuah ide. Ide yang akan membuat kami berdua merasa di untungkan. Maka dengan kemenangan membuncah, aku berdehem, menarik perhatian mereka dengan penuh.

"Eh, bolehkah aku mengajak Jongin ke kamarku sekarang? Sepertinya Jongin akan senang kalau kami mengobrol dengan lebih pribadi." Kataku menatap dengan tatapan yang meyakinkan. Tak ingin terlihat terlalu menggebu.

Sejenak mereka semua tampak terkejut, begitu juga Jongin. Pria itu menatapku dengan kening berkerut. Tapi melihat dari bagaimana caranya menatapku, kelihatannya dia sama sekali tak keberatan aku membawa-bawa namanya dalam hal ini.

"Ah, seharusnya kita menyadarinya, mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk membicarakan hal-hal yang pribadi." tersenyum ramah padaku yang aku balas dengan senyuman penuh rasa terima kasih.

Setelah kediaman beberapa saat lagi, akhirnya mereka memberi kami ijin. Aku menarik lengan Jongin cepat-cepat, mengajaknya untuk segera menaiki tangga. Dia tampak sama sekali tak keberatan saat aku melakukannya. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sampai kami berada tepat di kamarku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Jongin bertanya kebingungan saat aku membanting diriku di atas tempat tidur. Jelas sekali dia menganggap alasanku tadi sebagai sesuatu yang nyata. Aku memandangnya, melihat dia berdiri di dekat pintu dengan sikap canggung.

"Lakukan saja sesukamu. Aku hanya ingin bebas dari makan malam membosankan itu." sahutku, masih menatapnya.

Kemudian tiba-tiba seringai Jongin terkembang, kemudian matanya menjelajah rak buku kecil di sebelah meja belajarku. "Kulihat koleksi komikmu lumayan lengkap. Boleh aku membacanya?" saat mengucapkannya, Jongin berjalan mendekati rak buku itu.

"Terserah kau saja." Sahutku dan mulai menenggelamkan wajahku di antara bantal-bantal putih tempat tidurku.

Malam itu, waktu dimana seharusnya kami melewatinya dengan acara makan malam keluarga, tapi kami malah memakainya untuk berdiam diri di kamar. Aku yang pura-pura tidur, serta Jongin yang sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku komik koleksiku.

Well, secara keseluruhan, malam itu tidak semembosankan seperti yang aku kira awalnya. Nyatanya, mendengar kertas-kertas di bolak-balik dalam tempo yang hampir teratur, membuat aku benar-benar mengantuk. Dan tanpa aku sadari, aku benar-benar terjatuh dalam tidurku yang tidak bermimpi.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*

 **P.S:  
** Dalam cerita ini, Baekhyun udah nggak punya Ayah ya. Ayahnya meninggal, *mungkin.

Dan cerita ini alurnya bakalan lambat banget. Karena ini mulainya dari Baekhyun belum suka sama Jongin sampai mereka nanti nggak terpisahkan. Jadi mungkin update-nya juga lambat karena aku ngetiknya lambat. Jadi semuanya lambat *hahaha

Dan kalau ada yang mau ngasih saran untuk jalannya cerita ini, ngasih kritik yang membangun, boleh langsung PM. Tanya-tanya hal absurd juga nggak papa. Saya orangnya baik kok *muji diri sendiri*

Saya lagi seneng banget soalnya habis baca Kai interview with Nylon. Saya nggak nyangka dia suka musim dingin. Karena selama ini saya ngira dia paling suka musim panas sih ya. jadi mulai sekarang fansnya Abang Jongen pasti mulai belajar untuk menyukai musim dingin juga nih. Iya kan iya kan? *gue juga*

Udahan bacotannya.

Terakhir…review juseyooo :*

Salam: HunKai, BaekKai love :*


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Chapter 2:_

 _Kau sebaiknya jadi temanku saja._

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Taeyeon

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam ceritanya bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hai, aku datang bawa chapter dua nya nih. Hahaha. Ada yang nanya kenapa Taeyeon di sempilin disini? Karena well, aku nggak tau siapa lagi yang cocok di pasangin sama Baekhyun. Aku bukan Baekyeon shipper, suer deh. Tapi menurutku cocok aja kalo aku pakek dia. Walaupun waktu ngetik aku harus meringis-ringis sakit dan berdoa mudahan apa yang aku tulis nggak kejadian di kehidupan nyata *hahaha, sakit woy ngeliat bias kek gitu*

Dan kalau masalah lambat update sih tergantung mood aku nulis ya. karena di cerita ini aku berharap banget moment BaekKai-nya kerasa, jadi aku nggak bakal nulis kalau suasana hatiku lagi jelek, jelas itu bakal mempengaruhi ceritanya.

Mudahan aja di chapter ini banyak yang suka atau review. Mudahan ya….

 **Thanks To:**

 **Nadia; deediah; cute;**

 **Kkamong; Eru ryu;**

 **Septianaditya1997;**

..

..

 _Happy Reading_

..

..

 _Don't be a plagiator…_

..

..

Selalu, pagi hari di musim dingin selalu semuram ini. Dan bahkan dengan adanya semua penghangat ruangan di sudut rumah, aku masih menggigil.

Dengan ketergesaan yang menggelisahkan, aku merapikan bajuku. Malam ini tidak akan ada makan malam membosankan lagi. Maka aku akan menghabiskannya di tempat tongkronganku yang biasa. Dan kalau aku berencana melakukan itu, maka aku harus mengajak Taeyeon jalan-jalan hari ini, agar nanti saat aku menghabiskan waktuku bersama teman-temanku, dia tidak akan menggerecokiku dengan dalih merindukanku.

Kakiku melangkah lebih ringan ketika meniti tangga turun dari kamarku. Harusnya pagi ini di rumah kosong, karena noona dan eomma pastilah sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat kerja mereka. Dan benar saja, ruang tengah itu tampak demikian lengang dengan tak adanya kakakku yang biasanya duduk disana.

Aku memutar ganggang pintu itu kemudian setelah aku berada di luar, aku menutupnya kembali dan mengunci pintu itu. Tidak biasanya juga aku menjadi pengunci rumah, karena biasanya aku akan pergi lebih pagi dari pada hari ini. Tapi ya sudah, berhubung Taeyeon ingin berjalan-jalan di siang hari begini, jadilah aku bangun lebih siang dari yang seharusnya.

Getaran pada ponselku menyadarkanku, kemudian tanpa berpikir panjang, aku mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?" kataku persis setelah ponsel tipis itu menempel di telingaku.

"Baekki? Kau dimana?" ah, rupanya Taeyeon.

"Aku sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Tunggulah." Jawabku. Tentu saja aku mengatakan begitu, kalau aku katakan bahwa aku masih berada di depan pintu rumahku, maka dia akan mulai mengoceh panjang kali lebar tanpa memperdulikan telingaku yang sudah memanas.

"Benarkah? Baiklah, aku tunggu. Bye, _saranghae._ " Katanya riang. Sejurus kemudian telepon itu di matikan. Aku tersenyum kecil sebelum memasukkan ponselku ke saku jaketku. Terkadang sangat mudah untuk membuat Taeyeon senang. Dia bukan tipe wanita yang akan meminta sesuatu yang macam-macam. Aku bahkan tak pernah menemukan kesulitan untuk menyenangkannya. Terlalu mudah, dan itu bagus.

Dengan masih tersenyum kecil, aku mendekati mobil di garasi yang jarang sekali aku pakai. Hanya di kesempatan istimewa seperti inilah mobil itu akan keluar dari tempatnya.

..

..

..

Aku saat ini berdiri di depan pintu pagar rumah Taeyeon. Setelah berjam-jam mengitari kota Seoul, akhirnya aku berhasil meyakinkannya bahwa sudah waktunya bagi kami untuk pulang. Awalnya dia mencebik, tapi setelah aku mengatakan bahwa mungkin besok aku akan bisa menemuinya lagi, dia kembali tersenyum senang dan ceria lagi.

"Kau langsung pulang?" Taeyeon menanyaiku seakan dia belum mengetahui jawabannya. Dia sudah tahu aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang akan berdekam di rumah saat tak ada kegiatan apa-apa yang harus aku lakukan.

"Mungkin iya, mungkin tidak." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. Dia ikut tersenyum, kemudian dia mulai mendekatiku dan berjinjit untuk mengecup pipi kiriku.

"Kalau begitu, pulanglah." Katanya lagi. Aku hanya berhenti sebentar untuk mengusap rambutnya dan kemudian kembali memasuki mobilku.

Dengan perasaan berpuas diri, aku mengendarai mobil itu berlawanan arah dengan rumahku.

..

..

..

"Yo, Yo, Baekki! Bagaimana semalam?" Chanyeol menyambutku dengan senyuman lebarnya saat aku memasuki ruangan itu. Tempat biasa kami berkumpul. Biasanya ada orang lain yang akan duduk disana, seperti Luhan dan Chen atau Minseok. Tapi mungkin saja mereka sedang sibuk sekarang hingga aku hanya melihat Chanyeol seorang diri.

"Well, _not bad._ " Kataku sambil mengenyakkan diriku di sebelah Chanyeol dan mengambil gitar di tangan pemuda itu.

"Tumben sekali jawabanmu seperti itu," kekeh Chanyeol kemudian dia mulai memakai mantelnya. Membuat aku menatapnya heran.

"Kau mau kemana?" pertanyaanku di tanggapi Chanyeol dengan senyuman lebar sebelum dia mulai menjawab.

"Ayo kita beli cemilan. Masa kau mau duduk-duduk disini tanpa makanan?"

..

..

..

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi seorang diri. Menyuruh Chanyeol untuk tetap di tempat dan aku berjalan kaki menuju minimarket terdekat.

Ku pikir itu ide bagus.

Sampai aku tiba di depan minimarket dan apa yang aku lihat disana mengejutkanku. Itu adalah Kim Jongin. Ingatanku tentu tak seburuk itu hingga aku melupakan seseorang yang baru aku temui semalam. Dia berdiri di dekat pintu minimarket dengan pakaiannya yang terlalu santai. Celana panjang dan sweater putih, tanpa mantel dan jaket. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bertahan di luar sana tanpa menggigil?

Aku mendekatinya. Rasanya tidak sopan setelah aku melihatnya disana dan sama sekali tak menyapanya.

"Jongin?" kataku. Dia menoleh dan terkejut ketika melihat siapa yang menyapanya.

"Baekhyun?" Baiklah, ini bagus karena dia mengingat namaku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin tampak menyayangkan keputusanku untuk menanyakan itu. Jelas bahwa dia tak mengharap aku menanyakan hal itu padanya secepat ini.

"Well, menunggu teman. Tapi dia baru saja mengabariku bahwa dia tidak bisa kesini." Jawabnya. Setelah aku perhatikan baik-baik, dia bukannya tidak menggigil, tapi berusaha kuat untuk menahannya.

"Kau tidak langsung pulang?" tanyaku heran. Kalau dia tahu temannya tak akan datang kesini, lalu kenapa dia tak segera pulang saja daripada menunggu di luar sini dalam cuaca dingin seperti sekarang?

"Rumahku jauh, dan aku kesini naik bus. Rasanya tak mungkin aku ke stasiun bus tanpa jaket." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Sesaat kami diam. Kemudian aku tak bisa berpura-pura lagi. Dia disini seorang diri, dan aku mengenalnya. Maka hanya satu hal yang masuk akal untuk di lakukan sekarang.

"Kalau kau mau, kau bisa ikut denganku ke rumah temanku di dekat sini. Aku yakin ada banyak mantel disana yang bisa kau gunakan." Kataku. Jongin menatapku sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dengan senyumannya.

"Ku pikir itu ide bagus." Jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu disini dulu. Aku akan membeli beberapa cemilan di dalam sana." Jongin mengangguk menanggapi perkataanku.

..

..

..

Aku akan mengutuk Park Chanyeol dalam kesempatan pertama yang aku miliki saat aku bertemu dengannya nanti. Dia menyuruhku untuk pergi membeli cemilan dalam cuaca sedingin ini, dan kemudian sekarang dia menghilang dari rumah itu, meninggalkan tempat itu sepi tanpa penghuni.

"Ini rumah temanmu? Dimana dia sekarang?" perkataan itu menyadarkanku. Aku melupakan Jongin yang saat itu ikut denganku.

Aku berbalik untuk menatap kepadanya. Jongin barangkali bukan pemuda dengan banyak ekspresi. Karena kebanyakan laki-laki itu hanya memasang wajah bosan, seakan apa yang ada di depan matanya tak memiliki kesan bagus sedikit pun.

"Ya ini rumahnya. Tapi sepertinya dia sedang pergi entah kemana. Duduklah, aku akan mencarikan mantel untukmu." Ujarku. Jongin mengangguk mendengar kata-kataku, kemudian menuruti perkataanku, dia duduk di sofa yang sudah agak usang dan mulai menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa itu.

Aku menatapnya sejenak, kemudian melangkahkan kakiku menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada disana. Biasanya kamar itu akan digunakan siapa saja yang ingin menginap disini.

Mataku menubruk deretan mantel yang berjajar di lemari tanpa pintu itu. Kemudian tanpa aku sadari aku tersenyum dan segera mengambil mantel panjang berwarna coklat. Kenapa coklat? Entahlah, barangkali karena warna kulit Jongin seperti itu.

Dengan sedikit menepuk-nepuk mantel itu untuk menghilangkan sedikit debunya, aku melangkah keluar dari kamar itu.

Jongin sedang memejamkan matanya saat aku sampai disana. Ku putuskan untuk menaruh saja mantel itu di pangkuannya. Saat dia sama sekali tak merenspon, aku merasa penasaran. Mungkinkah dia tidur?

Sedikit berhati-hati, aku mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya dan melambaikan tanganku di hadapannya. Dan benar saja, dia tak merenspon sama sekali. Benar-benar tertidur pulas. Aku menggeleng untuk mengutarakan ketidakpercayaanku. Bagaimana bisa dia tertidur secepat itu?

Dengan masih diselimuti rasa tidak percaya, aku mengambil ponselku dan mengutak-atiknya. Tapi dengan tiba-tiba aku taruh lagi ponsel itu, memandang wajah Jongin rasanya lebih menyenangkan.

Kemudian aku ikut-ikutan menyandarkan punggungku di sandaran sofa. Memandang wajah Jongin dari samping seperti itu, membuatku menyadari, Jongin memiliki garis rahang yang tegas ya? Laki-laki sekali, tapi ada yang keliru dari wajah itu. Ku fokuskan mataku sekali lagi untuk menatap wajah Jongin, ada yang membuatku ingin melihatnya lebih lama, bagian yang membuat aku tertarik pada sosok itu lebih dari seharusnya.

Matanya? Tapi mata itu tampak senormal biasanya. Dan garis bibirnya juga seperti kebanyakan laki-laki lainnya.

Tiba-tiba saja Jongin mengerjapkan matanya, membuat aku terlonjak kaget dan segera mengalihkan pandanganku ke depan. Walaupun di depan sana tidak ada apa-apa kecuali tembok kusam monoton.

"Oh? Ini kah mantelnya?" kata Jongin. Saat aku mencuri-curi pandang padanya, dia sedang meneliti mantel itu dengan antusias. Membolak-baliknya seakan semua sisi dari mantel itu menarik. Aneh sekali, padahal dia tampak tak pernah tertarik dengan apapun. Dan sekarang dia malah antusias sekali mengamati mantel coklat bobrok itu. "Boleh aku memakainya?"

Jongin menoleh untuk memandangku sekilas, "Tentu saja, itu kan memang aku carikan untukmu." Sahutku. Kemudian segera saja Jongin memakai mantel itu dengan suka cita dan mengeratkan mantel itu di bagian depan.

"Oh aku kira aku akan mati membeku sejak tadi." Ujar Jongin sambil melipat tangannya di depan dada dengan setengah menggulung badannya. Seharusnya gerakan itu wajar-wajar saja, tapi kenapa….

"Apakah kau tadi tidur?" tanyaku cepat-cepat untuk menghalau apapun pikiran yang sedang berusaha menyusup di otakku.

"Tidur." Jongin menjawab sama cepatnya, masih setengah sibuk untuk mencari kehangatan di dalam mantel itu.

"Dan kau terbangun secepat itu?" tanyaku lagi, keheranan. Dia tertidur dengan cepat dan bangun dengan cepat pula. Wah, sepertinya aku harus mempelajari trik itu. Setidaknya itu akan membantu saat aku harus mengikuti kelas-kelas membosankan di kampus.

"Aku pasti sudah sempat tak sadarkan diri selama semenit, dan itu cukup." Jongin mengatakannya seakan itu bukan hal yang luar biasa.

Dengan rasa penasaran yang semakin besar, aku sekarang sepenuhnya menatap Jongin. Ada sesuatu dalam diri Jongin, yang aku tidak tahu apa, yang membuatku merasa sangat tertarik padanya. Tertarik untuk berbicara lebih lama dengannya. Mungkinkah ini hanya karena dia anak seni? Biasanya seseorang yang mendalami dunia seni, selalu membuat siapa saja merasa penasaran dan tertarik pada mereka. Begitu jugakah Jongin?

"Jong?" panggilku. Aku melihat dia agak sedikit kaget saat aku memanggilnya seperti itu. Ya, tentu saja. Aku sendiri kaget, tapi rasanya lebih nyaman berbicara seperti ini, tanpa memanggil nama lengkapnya.

"Ya?" Kening Jongin berkerut tak kentara saat dia mengucapkan itu. Pasti dia sedang merasa penasaran sekarang ini.

"Kau jadi temanku saja." Jongin menatapku seakan aku sudah sinting. Tapi aku harus bagaimana lagi, memang itu lah yang ingin aku ucapkan tadi.

Jongin belum berkata apa-apa, dia hanya menatapku dalam diam. Sebelum kemudian dia menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya, menyeringai.

"Begitukah caramu mengajak seseorang berteman?" selorohnya, dan aku ikut tersenyum saat dia mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya biasanya bukan seperti itu prosedur untuk mengajak seseorang berteman. Hanya saja ini Jongin, dan saking tak maunya aku menerima penolakan, maka akupun mengubah kalimat yang seharusnya bernada tanya itu menjadi sebuah pernyataan.

"Mungkin." Jawabku. Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya, jelas dia meragukan perkataanku.

"Jadi, setelah kau memanggilku 'Jong', haruskah aku memanggilmu Baekki mulai sekarang?" dari nada bicaranya, aku tahu Jongin sedang mengajakku bercanda. Walaupun harus aku akui, kami berdua sepertinya tak berbakat sama sekali untuk membuat candaan yang tidak terdengar garing.

"Tidak, Baek saja." Tolakku. Baekki hanyalah panggilan kekanakan yang di pakai Eomma, Noona, Chanyeol dan Taeyeon. Sama sekali tak terdengar gentle.

"Bacon?" Jongin mengusulkan, kemudian tertawa terpingkal saat aku mendelik menatapnya dengan shock.

"Darimana kau tahu panggilan aneh itu?" tanyaku tak terima. Bacon puluhan kali lebih buruk daripada Baekki. Setidaknya Baekki akan terdengar seperti anjing mungil, tapi Bacon? Siapa pun tahu itu nama yang benar-benar buruk.

"Kakakmu memberi tahuku sesaat sebelum aku pulang semalam." jawab Jongin setelah dia berhasil menguasai dirinya dan berhenti tertawa. Tapi sekarang dia masih tersenyum lebar menatapku.

"Dasar nenek sihir aneh." Gerutuku, dalam benakku sudah terbayang bagaimana seringai kemenangan noona saat dia mengetahui Jongin sudah memakai nama panggilan yang jelek itu. Bagus, sepertinya Jongin akan menjadi sekutu kakakku yang nomor satu kalau begini ceritanya.

"Kenapa? Bacon nama yang bagus kok." Kekeh Jongin dan aku memandang kesal kepadanya.

"Jong!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku pulang sekarang saja, sepertinya ini sudah sore." Jongin segera berdiri setelah dia mengatakan itu.

Aku memandangnya merapatkan mantel dan menaikkan tudung mantel itu untuk menutupi kepalanya. Dia tersenyum memandangku, kemudian berbalik. Berjalan lurus menuju pintu depan.

Sejenak aku masih duduk diam di tempatku, kemudian saat Jongin sudah meraih pegangan pintu itu, aku bangkit berdiri dan berkata, "Ku antar saja."

Jongin menoleh dan memandangku dengan tatapan mata cemas dan waspada. Aku tidak mengerti tatapannya. Tapi Jongin membiarkanku melangkah lebih dulu daripadanya. Setelahnya dia mengikutiku dalam diam. Melangkah pelan-pelan di belakangku. Jejak kakinya menutupi jejak kakiku, persis sama dan terlihat begitu pas. Apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan padaku, kenapa semua ini terasa begitu familiar dan menenangkan?

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Chapter 3:_

 _Eomma, Noona, Nyonya Kim dan Tuan Kim sepertinya sudah gila._

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Taeyeon

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam ceritanya bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

..

 **Author Note:**

Hai, aku bawa Chapter 3 nya. Hampir aja aku lupa ngetik cerita ini. Tapi kemudian aku ingat dan segera melanjutkannya. Hahaha. Ceritanya makin gaje nih, gimana dong? Di baca aja yah? Hahaha *maksa

 **Thanks to:**

 **Yuvikimm97; cute; kkamjong;**

 **Kamong jjong; Nadia; Wiwitdyas1;**

 **Dan yang sebelumnya.**

..

..

Siang hari itu aku terdiam di kamarku. Tidur menelentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang berwarna abu-abu pucat. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku bukan hanya merindukan Taeyeon dan Chanyeol, tapi aku bahkan merindukan kampus yang membosankan itu. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang bertahan di rumah mereka tanpa kegiatan apapun dan masih tetap hidup?

Kebosanan yang tiada akhir, sampai akhirnya seseorang menerobos masuk kamarku. Noona memang tak pernah memiliki sopan santun sedikitpun.

"Bisakah noona mengetuk pintu dulu sebelum menerobos ke kamarku?" tegurku jengkel. Masih sambil menatap langit-langit kamar yang terlihat seperti dataran lumpur.

"Oho! Adikku ini ternyata bisa marah juga?" godanya sembari duduk di sebelahku. Aku bisa melihatnya tengah mengamati wajahku dengan teliti.

"Aku tidak marah. Hanya saja rasanya begitu menggoda untuk membuat noona menjerit-jerit sekarang." Kataku lagi. Noona tertawa mendengar ucapanku. Dia memang tak pernah menganggap serius apapun yang aku ucapkan, seberapa pun aku berusngguh-sungguh saat mengucapkannya.

"Begini adik kecil, bagaimana kalau kau turun ke bawah dulu? Eomma ingin berbicara denganmu." Ujarnya dengan nada geli, membuat aku memandang curiga kepadanya.

Begini, aku begitu mengenal noona. Dan biasanya dia tidak akan pernah main-main dengan apa yang di katakannya. Mendengarnya mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada geli itu membuatku curiga. Apa gerangan yang akan di sampaikan eomma hingga membuat noona sesenang itu?

"Memangnya ada apa, noona?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Nah, bagaimana kalau kau tanyakan itu langsung kepada eomma? Noona rasa kau akan terkejut mendengarnya." Kata Noona dan kemudian kembali berdiri dan meninggalkan kamarku cepat-cepat dengan seringai menghiasi wajahnya.

Oh sialan! Apa yang akan dikatakan eomma hingga membuat noona seriang itu? Aku yakin itu bukan hal yang bagus. Mana ada hal bagus yang menyangkut diriku dan membuat noona tetap senang? Itu sama saja seperti mengharapkan Voldemort ingin agar Harry Potter tetap hidup dan selamat. Dengan kata lain, tak akan pernah kejadian.

Tapi aku terpaksa terseok-seok menuruni tangga masih dengan kepala penuh. Tak ada yang lebih menjengkelkan selain menjadi penasaran.

Eomma duduk di ruang tamu sambil merajut. Apakah semua ibu-ibu memang suka merajut? Entah, tapi eomma suka menghabiskan waktunya dengan menjalin benang-benag wol itu menjadi sesuatu yang berguna. Noona—yang duduk tepat di sebelah eomma—menyeringai memandangku ketika aku mendekat.

"Eomma, Baekki kita sudah disini." Tawa dalam suara kakakku begitu nyata, hingga dia tak perlu mengeluarkan suara tawa itu dan aku sudah tahu bahwa dia sedang senang tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Eomma mendongak, dan senyuman hangatnya yang biasa kembali terkembang di bibirnya yang sudah menunjukkan tanda-tanda usia lanjut. "Baekki,"

"Nah eomma, ada apa?" tanyaku langsung, kemudian mengenyakkan diriku di sofa di depan mereka berdua.

"Begini, eomma dan noona berencana akan ikut keluarga Kim ke Busan. Tapi kami jelas tidak bisa membawamu." Eomma menatapku dengan mata di selimuti rasa bersalah.

Aku melirik kakakku yang saat itu masih menyeringai senang. Kemudian kembali memandang eomma. Jadi permasalahannya hanya ini? Mereka akan liburan bersama keluarga Kim sementara aku di tinggal sendiri? Apakah noona sudah habis akal? Masa dia mengira aku akan menderita hanya karena tidak di ajak liburan? Hei, aku bukan anak sd lagi yang akan meraung-raung hanya karena hal sepele semacam itu. Aku laki-laki dewasa yang justru menganggap hal-hal seperti ini sebagai suatu kebahagian yang tak ternilai.

"Ah, itu bukan masalah besar Eomma. Pergilah, aku akan baik-baik saja disini." Aku meyakinkan eomma dan berusaha menutupi betapa senangnya aku.

"Masalahnya Baekki…" eomma menyela imajinasiku tentang rencana akan kemana saja aku selama Ibu dan kakakku pergi. Aku menatapnya masih dengan senyuman lembut ku patri di bibirku. Memberitahunya agar melanjutkan perkataannya yang tampaknya belum selesai. "…Nyonya Kim juga tidak bisa membawa Jongin. Jadi, bisakah kau menemani Jongin di rumahnya? Kau tau sendiri Jongin itu anak tunggal, dan dia tidak biasa di tinggal sendirian seperti itu." Dapat aku rasakan kegembiraanku perlahan menguap.

Jadi, mereka pergi dan meninggalkan Jongin sebagai tanggung jawabku. Bagus, berarti ucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kebebasan yangs sedetik lalu aku bayangkan. Rupanya noona belum hilang akal, persis inilah alasan kenapa dia sejak tadi cengar-cengir kegirangan. Aku meringis.

"Baekki, nak? Kau tidak apa-apa?" Ibuku bertanya khawatir. Barangkali aneh juga melihat aku menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong. Sementara itu, mata noona sudah bersorot penuh kemenangan. Dan yah, aku akui dia pantas melakukannya. Tentu saja lagi-lagi noona adalah si yang beruntung. Menjadi anak perempuan itu terkadang lebih enak.

"Ani eomma. Tinggalkan saja Jongin padaku. Jadi, haruskah aku bermalam dirumah keluarga Kim?" sahutku sarkas walaupun sedikit aku tutupi dengan senyuman palsu.

"Ah eomma, kau lihat betapa pintarnya adikku ini. Dia bahkan langsung menebak dengan tepat inti dari situasi ini." Noonaku tertawa sadis, persis seperti psikopat yang kabur dari rumah sakit jiwa. Aku menatap sinis padanya.

"Ya, ya Baekki. Kau harus bermalam disana." Perkataan eomma membuat aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Tadi aku mengatakan hal itu hanya bermaksud bercanda, dan aku mengira noona tadi hanya bercanda. Tapi eomma….jadi aku harus bermalam di rumah keluarga Kim juga? Baiklah. Ini buruk!

"Tapi eomma…."

"Baekki." Ibuku sudah memotong ucapanku bahkan sebelum aku menyelesaikannya.

"Ya, ya baiklah, baiklah! Kapan aku harus _pindah_ kesana?" sahutku tanpa berpikir.

"Malam ini." Noona berkata.

Malam ini. Baiklah, tidak mungkin Korea akan tenggelam hanya karena itu kan? Hahaha, barangkali hanya pikiranku yang akan tenggelam. Bukan permasalahan besar. Oke Baekhyun, nasibmu sedang berada di bawah roda.

..

..

..

Mengendarai mobil sendirian. Memakai mantel tebal. Bagasi penuh dengan koper. Aku persis seperti orang yang sedang kabur dari rumahnya. Ah, bagaimana mungkin eomma memaksaku membawa begitu banyak barang padahal aku disana hanya sekitar satu minggu? Dan lagi, haruskah aku kesana malam ini? Mereka berangkat baru esok hari, dan apa yang ada di pikiran mereka semua hingga membuat aku harus bersusah payah mengangkut barang-barangku ke rumah yang lumayan jauh?

Sekali lagi aku menghembuskan nafas berat. Kemudian aku mengecek kertas yang di atasnya tertulis alamat keluarga Kim, lalu memandang keluar jendela kaca mobilku. Aku mengendarai mobilku dengan pelan, berusaha membaca satu persatu papan tanda di depan pagar rumah-rumah orang ini.

Kemudian aku mengerem mendadak mobilku dan menyipit memandang keluar jendela, persis, ini dia alamat yang aku cari.

Dengan wajah berpuas diri, aku keluar dari mobilku dan memencet bel rumah itu. Selagi menunggu, aku memandang arloji yang melingkari pergelangan tanganku. Jam tujuh tiga puluh, mereka pasti belum tidur kan?

Tak lama kemudian pintu gerbang itu terbuka, dan memperlihatkan penampilan Jongin yang ajaib. Celana pendek berwarna putih, serta baju kaos tanpa lengan yang kelihatannya terlalu kusut. Rambut Jongin yang terakhir kali aku lihat rapi dan halus, kini mencuat kesana kemari dan wajahnya benar-benar seperti orang baru bangun tidur.

"Eh, Baekhyun? Ini benar kau?" Jongin bertanya dengan keterkejutan yang sama sekali tidak nyata karena suara laki-laki itu serak. Ah, sepertinya Jongin memang baru saja bangun tidur.

Aku tersenyum kecut memandang Jongin, mungkin saja aku sudah salah dengan datang kesini sekarang. Buktinya aku baru saja menganggu acara tidur Jongin yang mungkin sangat berarti. "Ah, ya ini aku Jongin."

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membawamu malam-malam kesini?" Jongin bertanya dan kemudian menguap di akhir kalimatnya. Sepertinya anak itu benar-benar mengantuk, dan aku menyesal telah membangunkannya dengan bel rumah yang dia tekan tadi. Lagi pula, kemana Tuan dan Nyonya Kim? Kenapa bukan mereka saja yang membuka pintu ini?

"Tidak ada yang memberitahumu? Aku akan menginap disini selama satu minggu selama keluargamu dan keluargaku berlibur ke Busan. Aku bahkan sudah membawa koper di bagasi mobilku." Aku berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah mobilnya menggunakan jempol.

Kening Jongin berkerut. Dia tampaknya belum mengerti arah pembicaraanku. Mungkin saja otaknya masih berkabut karena bangun tidur. Kemudian kerutan itu menghilang dan di gantikan dengan kernyitan tak percaya. "Tunggu, tunggu. Jangan bilang eomma-ku menyuruhmu bermalam disini untuk menemaniku?"

Aku mengangguk singkat membenarkan perkataan Jongin. Reaksiku membuat Jongin melotot dan segera berbalik memunggungiku, menatap rumahnya yang bertingkat dua.

"EOMMA!" tiba-tiba saja Jongin berteriak keras sekali hingga membuatku terlonjak beberapa senti dari tempatku berdiri.

..

..

..

..

"Nak, jangan cemberut begitu. Eomma hanya memikirkan dirimu, eomma tidak tega meninggalkanmu sendirian disini. Eomma tidak tega menyuruhmu memasak sendiri. Kemudian Eomma Baekhyun bilang kalau Baekhyun pintar memasak, jadi eomma menyuruhnya bermalam disini. Dan tampaknya Baekhyun tidak keberatan, iya kan nak?" Ibu Jongin menatapku penuh harap. Jelas sekali wanita paruh baya itu ingin aku menjawab iya. Aku meringis sedikit sebelum mengangguk dengan sopan, menyetujui perkataan Ibu Jongin.

"Tapi eomma, aku sudah besar. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. Aku laki-laki eomma, laki-laki! Ugh. Bagaimana mungkin eomma melakukan ini?!" Jongin menjawab dengan kesal. Anak itu sepertinya sudah tidak mengantuk sama sekali. Dia duduk di sofa di hadapanku. Memandang kesal Ibunya yang saat itu duduk di sofa single sambil menatap bergantian padaku dan Jongin.

"Memangnya apa yang salah?" tanya Nyonya Kim yang semakin membuat Jongin mencebik kesal. Ah, rupanya Jongin bahkan berkali-kali lipat lebih tak menyukai rencana ini. Dan aku tersenyum kecil ketika menyadarinya.

"Eomma, tidakkah eomma pikir kalau kita sudah menyusahkan Baekhyun? Dia mungkin saja memiliki acara dengan teman-temannya. Dan sekarang eomma malah menyuruhnya berkurung disini sambil menjagaku seakan aku ini bayi!" sahut Jongin sewot. Aku menatap Jongin sambil berpikir. Itukah alasan dia tidak menyetujui rencana ini? Karena dia tidak ingin merepotkanku? Atau itu hanya alasan yang hanya dia gunakan di hadapan Ibunya? "Ya kan Baekhyun, kau pasti memiliki acara dengan temanku kan?" Jongin menatapku. Dan kentara sekali dilihat dari bagaimana caranya dia melotot padaku, aku di harapkan untuk mendukung rencananya.

"Eh, sebenarnya tidak. Aku kosong sama sekali seminggu ini, kecuali kalau kuliah termasuk acara yang kau sebut." Jawabku kalem. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menjawab seperti itu. Padahal ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk menggagalkan rencana ini, dan kemudian aku bebas. Entahlah, mungkin saja aku hanya ingin mengerjai Jongin.

Jongin tambah melotot menatapku. Mungkin saja sebentar lagi biji matanya akan jatuh kalau dia terus melakukan itu.

"Nah, Baekhyun sudah menjawabnya Jongin. Jadi tak ada alasan lagi. Dan eomma tidak menyuruh kalian berkurung disini. Jalan-jalanlah kemanapun kalian mau, asal kalian bersama. Eomma sudah cukup senang. Setidaknya eomma tahu bahwa kau tak akan melakukan hal-hal negatif, Jongin." Aku menatap Nyonya Kim yang menatap Jongin dengan senyuman yang aku kira terlalu mengada-ada.

"Ugh, jangan mulai lagi eomma. Aku bersumpah akan benar-benar melakukan hal negatif kalau sekali lagi eomma berkata seperti itu." ujar Jongin. Tapi tampaknya dia sudah tidak terlalu jengkel lagi. Dan aku tahu kalau aku benar, karena saat aku berpaling untuk melihat Nyonya Kim, wanita paruh baya itu sedang menatap anaknya dengan senyuman sayang yang terlalu kentara.

"Ya,ya,ya eomma tahu." Jawab Nyonya Kim dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. "Nah nak, apakah kau sudah membawa koper? Sebaiknya kita pindahkan barangmu ke kamar tamu."

..

..

..

Aku bolak-balik membenarkan posisi tidurku malam itu. Aku tak terlalu suka tidur di tempat tidur yang bukan milikku. Inilah alasan kenapa aku jarang bermalam di markas kelompokku. Karena rasanya benar-benar membuat aku tak nyaman.

Sekali lagi aku membenarkan posisiku. Kali ini aku tidur terlentang di spring bed besar itu. Kedua tangan dan kakiku aku rentangkan lebar-lebar. Berharap dengan begitu aku akan merasa lebih baik.

Kamar tamu ini letaknya persis di sebelah kamar Jongin. Anak itu rupanya benar-benar menyukai privasi. Aku hampir tersedak saat aku melewati kamar Jongin dan melihat papan tanda tertempel di depan pintunya.

 **KIM JONGIN'S ROOM**

 _ **Don't enter**_ **WITHOUT** _ **my permission!**_

 _ **You ignore it!**_

 _ **Just die well!**_

Maksudku, bagaimana mungkin dia memajang hal-hal semacam itu di depan kamarnya? Apa itu berarti bahwa bahkan disaat dia sedang sekarat di kamar, dan siapapun tetap tak boleh memasuki kamarnya?

"Anak aneh." Gumamku, kemudian ku rasakan bibirku tersenyum sedikit, lalu mulai memejamkan mataku.

..

..

..

Pagi rasanya begitu cepat menyusul. Aku bangun dan duduk di springbed itu sambil berusaha mencari dimana ponselku. Setelah menemukannya, aku melihat jam yang tertera disana. Aku langsung melotot ketika melihat angkanya. Jam sepuluh? Sepuluh?! Apa saja yang aku lakukan hingga aku terbangun sesiang ini?

Aku segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurku dan menghambur keluar kamar itu. Rumah itu masih sepi. Kemana Jongin.

Aku kembali melangkahkan kakiku menuju dapur. Dan disana aku menemukan Jongin sedang menyernyit memandang kompor. Tangannya kaku disisi tubuhnya.

"Jong?" sapaku pelan, berusaha untuk tak mengejutkannya. Tapi tampaknya tak berhasil, karena kemudian Jongin terlonjak kaget dan menatapku dengan terkejut sambil menyentuh dadanya.

"Oh, Baek? Kau membuatku kaget." Protes Jongin sementara sebelah tangannya mengelus dada untuk menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Aku terkekeh pelan melihatnya seperti itu.

"Apakah orang tuamu sudah berangkat?" tanyaku padanya, berjalan untuk mendatinya lagi. Maksudku _lebih_ mendekatinya.

"Eoh, sudah dari jam delapan tadi. Tidurmu nyenyak kalau begitu." Kata Jongin sambil lalu. Matanya masih menatap kompor itu, seakan itu adalah soal matematika yang teralu sulit.

"Ya begitulah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau menatap kompor di hadapanmu seperti itu?" tanyaku heran.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku sedang mempertimbangkan apakah aku cukup berani untuk menyalakannya." Jawab Jongin, mengernyit sebentar lagi sebelum dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. "Dan ngomong-ngomong soal kompor, kenapa kau tidak setuju saja denganku semalam?"

Sebenarnya itu sama sekali tak ada hubungannya, tapi setidaknya aku tahu apa yang dia maksud. Tentu saja dia sedang membicarakan tentang semalam saat aku justru mengatakan jadwalku kosong alih-alih berkata bahwa aku memiliki banyak acara bersama teman-teman.

"Karena aku tidak mau berbohong dan aku ngeri membayangkan bagaimana eomma-ku akan mulai mengomeli di depan rumah kalau aku kembali membawa koper-koperku lagi." Akuku, mata Jongin menyipit memandangku, seolah dia tak percaya pada apa yang aku ucapkan. "Aku tidak menyesalinya kok."

Jongin berdiri lebih tegak lagi saat aku mengatakan itu. Dia memandangku seakan aku ini makhluk aneh. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menolak tatapannya. Aku menatap mata Jongin dengan sama percaya dirinya. Jongin menaikkan sebelah bibirnya, sikapnya meremehkanku karena mengucapkan itu.

"Well, mungkin sebentar lagi kau akan berubah pikiran." Kata Jongin. Kemudian berbalik memunggungiku. Mengambil panci kecil dari rak dan sebungkus ramyun.

Aku memperhatikan dia mendekati kompor, kemudian aku segera mendekatinya. Mengambil panci serta bungkusan ramyun itu dari tangannya. Jongin menatapku bingung.

"Jangan coba-coba berencana untuk menghancurkan dapur." Sahutku datar. Kemudian aku mendekati kompor dan mulai menyalakannya.

Aku memasak ramyun itu dengan Jongin berdiri kaku di sampingku. Dia sama sekali tak bergerak ataupun membuat suara. Dia hanya berdiri disana, dia menatapku, aku dapat merasakan tatapannya menekanku. Tapi aku berlagak seakan aku tidak menyadari apa-apa, dan tetap memasak ramyun itu dengan tenang.

Tapi di balik sikap tenangku itu sebenarnya aku sedang berpikir. Apa maksud Jongin dengan aku akan segera merubah pikiranku? Apakah dia meragukan kekonsistenanku?

Baik Jongin, bagaimana kalau kita buktikan, apakah memang benar aku akan mengubah pikiranku.

..

..

..

*Masih Berlanjut*


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Chapter 4_

 _Jadi, akhirnya aku tahu rahasianya._

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Taeyeon, Luhan

Rate : T

Desclaimer : Semua cast dalam ceritanya bukan milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri. Saya hanya meminjam nama dan wajah mereka untuk keperluan cerita.

..

..

 **Author Note:**

Hai, aku baru muncul. Hahhhaha. Telat aku updatenya ya? ini karena kulaih aktif udah mulai, jadi aku harus nyicil-nyicil ngetiknya diantara jam kuliahku.

Sekarang, aku Cuma berharap kalian mau nunggu kelanjutan ff ini. Aku usahakan untuk bisa update seminggu sekali.

Yaudah, di baca aja ya. semoga suka yaa…..

..

..

..

..

Hidup bersama Kim Jongin ternyata begitu mudah. Dia tidak banyak mengangguku, atau lebih tepatnya, anak itu berlagak seakan aku ini tamu Ibunya. Di pagi hari, kami berdua akan berangkat ke kampus bersama-sama. Tapi siang harinya, kami bahkan tidak akan bertatap muka karena Jongin selalu tiba di rumah sekitar jam tujuh malam.

Ibu Jongin bilang bahwa dia menyuruhku menginap disini untuk menemani Jongin dan memasakkan anak itu hingga dia tak akan kelaparan. Tapi menurutku, itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Karena Jongin selalu tiba di rumah dengan kedua tangannya penuh makanan siap saji dan kami akan memakan itu berdua.

Begitulah yang aku alami selama dua hari aku tinggal disana.

Tapi hari ini, rupanya ada sedikit pengecualian.

Aku tiba di rumah Jongin yang hampir memiliki suasana seperti rumahku pada jam lima sore. Biasanya, aku selalu anti pulang ke rumah seawall itu, karena aku akan dengan senang hati melewatkan waktuku di markas dan pulang kalau jam sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan atau sepuluh malam. Tapi kali ini, sejak aku mendapatkan tugas untuk menjaga Jongin, aku selalu tiba di rumah itu tepat jam lima sore. Dan sayangnya, seseorang yang aku jaga malah pulang malam.

Rumah itu hening, tentu saja Jongin belum pulang. Maka aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku, menaruh tas asal-asalan dan membaringkan tubuhku di spring bed.

Aku baru saja berniat untuk tidur saat seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku dengan bersemangat. Well, itu pasti Jongin. Dengan sedikit heran, aku bangkit untuk membukakan pintu untuk anak itu. Tidak biasanya dia tiba di rumah jam segini.

Dengan kening masih berkerut, aku membuka pintu itu. Aku hampir saja sesak nafas saat senyuman Jongin menyambutku dengan cerahnya. Anak itu berdiri di depanku dengan pakaian kasual serta rambut messy yang tampaknya baru saja di terpa angina kencang.

"Baekhyun! Maukah kau menemaniku memasak?" Jongin bertanya masih dengan senyuman cerahnya. Aku mengganti tumpuan kakiku dan mengernyit memandangnya.

"Kau ingin aku memasak?" tanyaku. Tapi Jongin malah menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Bukan! Kau, menemani aku memasak." Ulangnya lagi.

"Kau tidak bisa memasak Jongin." kataku mengingatkannya. Aneh sekali anak ini sampai melupakan hal sepenting itu. Memangnya bagaimana dia akan memasak saat menyalakan kompor saja tidak bisa?

"Aku bisa. Seseorang akan datang kesini nanti malam, dan aku harus membuatkannya sesuatu." Jongin berkata. Dan itu semakin membuatku bingung, tapi kali ini bercampur rasa kecurigaan. Memangnya siapa yang akan datang hingga membuat Jongin bersedia mengambil resiko meledakkan dapur? Pacarnya?

"Baiklah, tapi biarkan aku yang memasak. Aku tak mau mengambil resiko kita gosong di dapur." Ujarku akhirnya dan kemudian keluar dari kamar itu dengan sebelah tanganku memegang handle pintu kemudian menutup pintu itu segera setelah aku berada di luar kamar itu.

Tampaknya Jongin tidak keberatan karena kemudian anak itu berjalan mendahuluiku. Dia praktis menandak-nandak menuruni tangga itu. Jelas sekali dia sedang bahagia. Sementara aku di belakangnya memperhatikan anak itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Segera setelah kami tiba di dapur, untuk kedua kalinya aku merasa terkejut. Di atas meja dapur teronggok begitu saja kantong-kantong plastic yang jelas isinya adalah sayuran dan daging, ada buah juga kalau aku tidak salah lihat. Aku menatap kantong-kantong plastic itu dengan tak percaya kemudian berbalik ke samping untuk menghadap Jongin sepenuhnya.

"Kau membeli semua ini?" tanyaku. Jongin balik memandangku sambil mengangguk-angguk ceria. Dia mendekati meja dapur itu dan mulai mengeluarkan bahan-bahan makanan dari dalam kantong plastic tersebut.

"Iya, kau bisa membuat steak dan spaghetti?" Jongin bertanya padaku. Dengan perlahan aku mendekati Jongin.

"Yah, cukup bisa. Memangnya yang akan datang ini siapa? Kenapa kau sampai mau bersusah payah begini?" tanyaku sambil lalu. Aku ikut membantu mengeluarkan bahan makanan itu. Dengan susah payah aku menutupi rasa ingin tahuku. Menutupi seberapa sebenarnya aku merasa penasaran pada orang ini, orang yang membuat Jongin tampak bersemangat dan terlalu senang.

"Temanku, seseorang yang aku tunggu beberapa hari lalu saat aku bertemu denganmu di depan minimarket." Jawab Jongin.

Aku terdiam. Jelas sekali bagiku bahwa Jongin tak akan menjawab seandainya aku bertanya tentang hubungannya bersama orang ini.

"Oh, dia sering kesini? Namanya siapa?" tanyaku lagi, tapi kali ini kali ini aku menatap Jongin dengan sedikit memiringkan kepalaku. Jongin tersenyum kecil memandangku.

"Yah, lumayan sering. Namanya Luhan." Jelas Jongin. Aku mengangguk-angguk seakan aku sudah mengerti, padahal otakku masih sibuk berpikir. Si Luhan-Luhan ini sering kesini? Apakah dia teman baik Jongin? Apakah…. Tapi Luhan ini cowok kan? Yah, kalau begitu tidak masalahkan?

"Kalian pasti berteman baik. Ya sudah, aku hanya perlu memasak steak dan spaghetti kan?"

"Bukan hanya itu. Tapi ini juga," kata Jongin sambil menunjuk tumpukan sayur-sayuran di atas meja. Aku melotot memandang Jongin. Tapi saat yang Jongin lakukan hanya tersenyum, aku menyerah dan membuang nafas kasar.

"Rupanya kau benar-benar serius." Pasrahku. Jongin terbahak mendengarku berkata sepasrah itu, yang segera saja membuat aku tersenyum bahagia.

..

..

..

Makan malam itu selesai tepat pada waktunya. Jongin menaruhnya dengan hati-hati di atas meja makan dengan riang.

Sementara aku, aku berdiri di belakang Jongin, membuntuti kemanapun anak itu pergi karena aku sama sekali merasa penasaran dengan tamu Jongin ini.

Tapi setelah beberapa menit berlalu dan tak ada yang ku dapatkan kecuali kakiku menjadi pegal-pegal, aku menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melenggang pergi ke kamarku.

"Baekhyun…." Tapi Jongin menghentikanku saat aku sudah berada di bawah tangga. Aku menoleh untuk melihatnya, Jongin masih berdiri di sebelah meja makan itu dengan tangannya memegang kain lap yang tentunya dia gunakan untuk mengelap meja yang menurutku sudah keterlaluan bersihnya. "Turunlah jam tujuh nanti, aku ingin mengenalkan temanku ini padamu." Ujar Jongin.

Aku menatapnya dalam diam, memikirkan apakah aku sebenarnya menginginkan ada di meja ini bersama Jongin dan temannya. Kemudian aku menegakkan kepalaku dan mengangguk ringan.

"Ku pastikan aku akan duduk di meja makan itu jam tujuh tepat nanti." Jawabku. Jongin tersenyum, senyuman yang yah….membuat aku berpikir bahwa layak mengambil resiko bosan untuk mekan malam bersama teman Jongin demi mendapatkan senyuman itu di alamatkan kepadaku.

"Bagus sekali, ini akan menjadi makan malam yang menyenangkan." Jongin berujar riang, kemudian kembali membungkuk di atas meja makan itu untuk mengelap permukaannya.

Aku masih belum beranjak, aku mendapat sedikit dorongan untuk datang mendekati Jongin kemudian mengambil kain lap itu dari tangannya. Rasanya lebih baik aku yang melakukan pekerjaan itu. Tapi kemudian aku sadar bahwa pikiranku sudah melantur. Segera saja aku membalik badanku dan kemudian melangkah untuk meniti tangga rumah itu.

..

..

..

..

Jam tujuh rasanya begitu lambat. Aku berdiam di kamar berusaha menerka-nerka orang macam apa si Luhan ini. Aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa Jongin memiliki teman seistimewa itu. Baekhyun sudah menebak bahwa setidaknya Jongin telah menganggap Luhan sebagai saudaranya sendiri melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jongin menyiapkan makan malam itu untuk Luhan. Laki-laki hanya akan berlaku semanis itu kepada kakak, adik atau pacarnya. Dalam kasus ini, tak mungkin Jongin pacaran dengan laki-laki kan? Maka pilihannya hanyalah kakak dan adik.

Ku tendang pinggiran spring bed dalam kamar itu dengan kesal saat aku memikirkan hal ini.

Aku kesal dan aku berusaha untuk mengatur nafasku agar aku tak terbawa emosi. Jam tujuh bisa datang kapan saja, dan aku tak mungkin keluar dengan tampang kesal begini.

Aku berjalan mondar mandir di kamarku samba berusaha menetralkan nafas. Berulang kali mengambil nafas dalam kemudian menghembuskannya keras-keras. Dalam usaha ke tujuh, aku sedikit berhasil, setidaknya amarahku tak lagi terlalu menggebu-gebu. Aku berdiam diam di tengah-tengah kamar, berusaha tak berpikir. Kemudian aku melirik arloji yang melingkari tanganku. Jam tujuh kurang dua menit.

Oke, sekarang saatnya aku turun. Setidaknya perjalanan dari kamarku ke dapur paling lama memakan waktu dua menitan, jadi aku akan tiba di meja makan tepat pada waktunya.

Dengan sedikit tergesa aku keluar dari kamar itu dan melesat menuju meja dapur. Tapi langkahku tertahan ketika aku sudah sampai di ruang tamu. Disana rupanya sudah ada Jongin bersama laki-laki yang belum pernah aku temui. Tentu saja dia Luhan.

Jongin menyadari kehadiranku dan menoleh. Kemudian dia tersenyum menyambutku. Aku memperhatikan Jongin agak sedikit berbeda malam itu.

"Ah, Baekhyun. Kenalkan, dia Luhan. Luhan, Baekhyun." Jongin memperkenalkan kami. Aku mendekat untuk menyalami Luhan. Aku memperhatikan adanya kecurigaan di mata kelamnya yang tanpa sadar mengingatkanku pada mata rusa. Hitam dan bersinar, tapi aku jelas tak suka melihatnya.

"Baekhyun." Kataku, Luhan menyambut uluran tanganku dengan hati-hati.

"Luhan. Apakah kau keluarga Jongin?" Luhan bertanya ketika tautan tangan kami terlepas. Sesaat aku bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini, aku melirik Jongin sedikit yang saat ini sedang berdiri dengan santai di belakang Luhan. Jongin hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat dia menyadari tatatapanku.

"Sebenarnya bukan." Jawabku akhirnya. Luhan sedikit mengernyitkan kening saat mendengar jawabanku. Kemudian tangan Luhan otomatis menjangkau kebelakang, mengaitkannya di bahu Jongin dan membawa Jongin berdiri di sebelahnya. Aku tidak suka melihat itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa disini kalau begitu?" pertanyaan itu agak terdengar depensif. Jelas sekali Luhan juga tidak menyukai kehadiranku disini. Mataku memperhatikan Jongin, meminta petunjuknya aku harus menjawab bagaimana pertanyaan itu. Tapi yang di lakukan Jongin hanya tersenyum miring. Seakan dia sudah bosan mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

Kemudian setelah yakin aku tak akan mendapat bantuan, aku menjawab dengan mataku terpaku pada tangan Luhan yang saat itu merangkul pundak Jongin.

"Well, orang tuanya menyuruhku untuk menjaga Jongin disini selama mereka berlibur bersama kelurgaku. Ibunya dan Ibuku berteman baik." Jelasku.

Luhan menoleh untuk melihat wajah Jongin. Raut wajah Luhan terlihat tidak percaya. "Mereka melakukan itu?"

Jongin menjawab dengan matanya terpaku padaku. Aku terkejut melihat, betapa kelam dan liarnya tatapan Jongin. "Seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan Lu." Kata Jongin.

Luhan kembali mengalihkan matanya padaku, menatapku lekat seakan sedang menilaiku. Jujur saja, aku merasa risih. Untung saja Jongin memilih saat itu untuk menyela kami.

"Baiklah, kita makan malam sekarang saja." Kata Jongin. Kemudian dia mendahului kami menuju ruang makan. Luhan menyusul, dan setelahnya aku juga ikut mengikuti di belakangnya.

Jongin duduk di sebelahku, sementara Luhan duduk di seberang meja. Untuk sesaat aku senang urutan duduk kami seperti ini.

Makan malam itu berlangsung dengan canggung. Aku diam-diam berusaha menilai Luhan. Dan aku mendapat firasat bahwa Luhan juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama terhadapku. Hanya Jongin yang rilex sepenuhnya. Dia makan dengan lahap.

"Jadi, kau sudah lama mengenal Jongin?" Luhan bertanya saat kami sedang menikmati hidangan penutup. Jongin menatap Luhan dengan bosan. Aku yakin Luhan pastilah selalu melakukan ini terhadap semua teman Jongin.

"Belum lama. Mungkin sekitar tiga hari yang lalu." Kemudian aku terkejut sendiri saat menyadari hal itu. Baru tiga hari yang lalu, tapi rasanya seakan aku sudah mengenal Jongin sepanjang hidupku.

"Baru tiga hari?" Luhan bertanya dengan kelegaan yang terlalu kentara. Jongin bergerak tak nyaman di sebelahku.

"Ya, baru tiga hari. Bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku balik. Aku sedikit memiringkan wajahku ke samping agar bisa melihat wajah Jongin. Anak itu sedang duduk tegang sambil menatap Luhan. Dia terlihat benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Ah, lumayan lama. Setidaknya cukup lama untuk mengetahui semua rahasianya." Jawab Luhan dan tersenyum lembut kepada Jongin yang menyunggingkan sebelah bibirnya. Meremehkan.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Dan makan malam itu kembali berlangsung hening. Setelah makanan penutup itu selesai kami santap, aku segera berdiri. Jongin menatapku bingung.

"Ah, aku menyesal aku tidak bisa menemani kalian lebih lama. Tapi aku harus ke kamarku sekarang. Ada tugas yang harus aku selesaikan." Kataku. Luhan tersenyum pelan mendengar perkataanku.

"Tidak apa-apa. aku datang kesini bukan bermaksud merepotkan kalian. Jadi lakukan saja apa yang kau suka." Kata Luhan ramah. Aku mengangguk. Setelahnya aku berbalik mentap Jongin dan tersenyum menenangkannya. Berusaha mengatakan bahwa aku pergi bukan karena aku merasa tidak nyaman, tapi karena aku memang harus mengerjakan tugas.

Jongin mengangguk kecil menanggapi senyumanku. Aku anggap itu sebagai isyarat bahwa dia mengerti apa maksudku. Maka aku pun resmi meninggalkan meja makan itu.

..

..

..

..

Aku berguling-guling di atas tempat tidurku dengan bosan. Aku berbohong tentang tugas yang harus aku kerjakan tadi, aku hanya tidak ingin berlama-lama disana. Maka beginilah jadinya aku, menderita kebosanan di kamar ini sendirian.

Aku memperhatikan jam di handphoneku. Jam sebelas malam. Apakah Luhan sudah pulang? Apakah Jongin sudah tidur?

"Aish, ini benar-benar memuakkan!" makiku sambil mengacak-acak rambut.

Kemudian menyadari bahwa mengamuk-ngamuk sendiri tak akan memperbaiki keadaan, aku kembali membaringkan badanku. Saat itulah deringan terdengar dari ponselku, pesan masuk.

 **Taeyeon: Baekki? Kemana saja kau?!**

Oh sial! Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan pacarku sendiri? Sudah berapa lama aku tidak menghubunginya? Dengan terburu-buru aku mengetikkan balasan. Tapi kemudian aku terdiam, dan kembali menghapus tulisan yang berhasil aku ketik tadi. Lebih baik besok saja aku menghubunginya.

Hah, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi haus setelah menerima pesan dari Taeyeon tadi. Aku bangkt dari tempat tidurku. Mendekati pintu kamar itu dengan langkah terseret.

Lampu di luar sudah di matikan. Ah, berarti Luhan sudah pulang dan Jongin pastilah sudah tidur. Dengan pelan aku mendekati dapur, tak ingin membangunkan Jongin dengan langkah kakiku.

Tapi rupanya lampu kecil di dapur belum di matikan. Aku baru saja hendak memasuki dapur sebelum aku menghentikan langkah kakiku dengan mendadak. Terbelalak, aku menatap pemandangan apa yang ada di dapur itu.

Jantungku berdetak kencang dan tak beraturan. Kepalaku pusing. Aku hampir saja muntah, sebelum kesadaranku kembali dan buru-buru aku bersembunyi di sebelah lemari yang terletak di luar dapur itu.

Jongin….apakah yang aku lihat tadi memang benar? Jongin berciuman, berciuman dengan….LUHAN? apa artinya ini?

Baru saja aku berniat pergi darisana saat langkah-langkah kaki itu terdengar mendekati lemari yang artinya kedua orang itu pastilah sedang mendekati pintu dapur.

"Lu…sudah…" itu suara Jongin, terdengar kehabisan nafas dan kesulitan berbicara. Luhan tak menjawab, hanya terdengar deruan nafas mereka yang lumayan keras bahkan aku sendiri mendengarnya. Keringat masih menghiasi dahiku. Sialan! apa yang terjadi disini.

"Lu…" sekali lagi Jongin berujar. Tapi suaranya membuat bulu tengkukku meremang. Desahan itu terdengar begitu nyata.

"Aku masih merindukanmu _bear._ Tidak bisakah aku tidur disini malam ini?" suara Luhan terkontrol tapi jelas sekali suara itu juga tengah berada di ambang kenikmatan. Aku semakin merapatkan badanku ke lemari.

"Ada…ada…Baekhyun…" kata Jongin dengan susah payah. Aku Manahan dorongan untuk keluar dari persembunyianku dan merenggut Jongin jauh-jauh dari Luhan.

"Hah…baiklah, mungkin sekarang aku sedang beruntung. Tapi berjanjilah, kau tak akan bermain dengan si Baekhyun ini." Kata Luhan. Jongin terkekeh kecil tapi tak menjawab.

Aku menunggu lagi dalam diam. Sekitar lima menit kemudian aku memperhatikan Jongin menaiki tangga kamarnya. Itu berarti Luhan sudah pulang. Aku masih diam disana sampai aku yakin bahwa Jongin sudah masuk ke kamarnya. Kemudian aku berjalan pelan untuk masuk ke kamarku.

Sesampainya di kamarku, kepalaku pusing. Aku baru saja tahu kenapa Jongin selalu mengatakan aku akan berubah pikiran tentang pilihanku untuk menjadi temannya. Jadi ini alasannya? Jongin…. _gay? Gay?_

Aku pasti sudah gila. Iya gila. Mungkin aku perlu tidur sekarang untuk membenarkan otakku.

Dengan pikiran itu aku menyusup di bawah selimutku dan berusaha kerasa untuk tak memikirkan apapun.

.

.

.

*Masih Berlanjut*


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hold the Hell**_

 _Chapter 5_

 _Rasanya mulai menyesakkan saat kau merasa bersalah pada seorang laki-laki_

Author : zyjizhang

Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, Taeyeon, Lu Han

Rate : T

Desclaimer: Semua cast disinu bukan milik saya. Mereka tetap milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan.

.

.

 **Author Note:**

Hei... aku kelamaan update ya? Miaaaaannnn... aku baru sempat nyelesaikan chapternya sekarang. Hiks... sibuk banget belakangan ini. Tugas kampus numpuk banget, ampe puyeng mikirnya *curhat dadakan*. Makasih udah bersabar nunggu yaa...

Dan ini dia chapter 5 nya. Di nikmati ya? Hehehe...

.

.

.

 _Happy reading..._

 _._

 _._

 _Don't be a plagiator..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Keesokan harinya, butuh semenit bagiku untuk kembali mengingat kejadian apa yang telah ku saksikan tadi malam. Aku sempat mengalami kengerian sedetik dan menyangkal diriku sendiri. Namun kemudian aku tahu, tak ada gunanya mengelak dan berpura-pura semuanya tidak benar. Karena nyatanya memang seperti itu. Jongin yang aku kenal, yang baru tiga hari lalu ku kenal. Seseorang yang dengan lapang dada aku inginkan menjadi temanku. Jongin yang….

Well, waktu tiga hari—empat hari kalau di hitung hari ini—tidak akan membuatku mengenal seseorang dengan baik. Yah, lagi pula ini kan bukan salahku, tapi ini juga bukan salah Jongin.

"Sial! Anak itu benar-benar membuatku berpikir keras!" makiku sambil menyibak selimut dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang. Rambutku yang sudah cukup berantakan semakin ku buat beratakan dengan mengacaknya dengan awut-awutan.

Aku menatap jam dinding yang bertengger di seberang tempat tidur. Jam Sembilan pas. Untung saja sekarang hari Sabtu.

 _Drrrttt…..drrrrtttt_

Getaran ponselku membuat aku berpaling dengan cepat dan buru-buru melihat siapa si penelpon. Ah, rupanya dia Taeyeon.

"Yeoboseyo?" sapaku.

"Baekki! Kemana saja kau?! Tidakkah kau memiliki keinginan untuk menghubungiku? Ini sudah dua hari kau sama sekali tidak menghubungiku! Apa saja yang kau lakukan?! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan Byun Baekhyun!" suara Taeyeon—yang walaupun merdu—membuat aku menjauhkan ponselku dari telinga dengan sedikit mengernyitkan hidung. Ia benar-benar jago berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

"Tae, maafkan aku. Aku sedang dalam pengasingan dan aku memang tidak sempat menghubungimu." Kataku. Aku malas menjelaskan sedang dimana aku sekarang ini. Memberitahu Taeyeon dimana aku sekarang berada, sama saja dengan meminta dia mencariku kesini.

"Pengasingan? Pengasingan apa? Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan?" seketika itu juga nada suara Taeyeon berubah menjadi cemas. Aku tersenyum puas mendengar perubahan suaranya. Sangat gampang, hampir tanpa usaha.

"Pengasingan yang kau sendiri tak akan bisa membayangkannya. Tapi yakinlah, aku baik-baik saja. Aku akan rajin menghubungimu mulai sekarang." Kataku.

Sejenak hening, barangkali di ujung sana Taeyeon masih berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya agar tak terlalu mencemaskanku. Aku menunggunya berbicara dengan sabar. Lagi pula sekarang otakku sedang bekerja dengan terlalu keras, mendengar suara Taeyeon rasanya sedikit menenangkan.

"Baekki, mungkin memang kau baik-baik saja. Tapi cobalah untuk tidak membuatku terlalu cemas." Taeyeon berkata dengan suara pasrah.

Aku tersenyum ketika mendengar ucapannya. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa dulu aku jatuh hati padanya, dia mempu membuatku merasa seperti aku memiliki seorang Ibu lagi.

"Baiklah Tae, kau mendapatkan janjiku." Taeyeon membuang nafas dengan agak keras saat aku mengatakan aku. Aku tahu pasti dia sudah cukup muak dengan semua janjiku.

"Oke, kalau begitu aku akan mengakhiri telpon ini. Saranghae." Awalnya aku tersenyum mendengar perkataannya, tapi kata terakhir itu….

"Baiklah Tae. Byebye." Jawabku.

"Tunggu dulu Baekki, kau tidak membalas pernyataan cintaku." Aku sedikit menelan ludah saat aku menyadari suara Taeyeon diwarnai kecurigaan.

Dengan sedikit memaksakan, akhirnya aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu, "Eh, saranghae."

"Kau aneh Baekki, tapi sudahlah…bye."

 _ **Klik!**_ Telepon itu berakhir.

Dengan jengkel aku mengacak rambutku yang tampaknya sudah lumayan panjang. Oh sial, kenapa rasanya berat sekali mengatakan kata-kata yang sudah biasa ku ucapkan padanya? Demi Tuhan Byun Baekhyun, dia adalah wanita yang sudah kau kejar selama setahun penuh! Apa yang kau pikirkan?!

Sepertinya berdiam diri di kamar ini tak akan membuatku merasa lebih baik, denga sedikit menyentak kaki, aku melangkah keluar. Berharap saja, hari ini tak akan menjadi lebih buruk lagi.

Ruang tamu masih kosong, aku memutuskan untuk disana sambil menekuri lantainya.

Apakah ini karena aku terlalu lelah? Kenapa wajah Taeyeon rasanya sudah semakin blur dalam ingatanku?

"Baek? Kau kenapa?" suara itu mengejutkanku sedemikian rupa hingga membuatku terlonjak dan seketika berpindah ke ujung sofa.

Aku menatap nanar seorang yang mengeluarkan suara, yang ternyata adalah Jongin. Aku mengerjapkan mataku berulang kali, sebelum sadar, aku sedang berada di rumah Jongin.

"Baek?" tak kunjung mendapat jawabanku, Jongin memilih bertanya lagi dan kini turut duduk di sebelahku. Otomatis aku menjauh. Untuk beberapa saat tadi, saat aku memikirkan perubahanku pada Taeyeon, aku melupakan kejadian itu. Tapi kini, saat Jongin ada tepat di depan mataku lagi, semuanya ku ingat dengan jelas lagi.

Oh sial! Itu membuatku merinding!

"Baekhyun?" Jongin mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuhku, barangkali khawatir juga aku hanya terdiam saja. Tapi aku secara spontan menepis tangannya dan menjauh.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" dengan panik aku berteriak padanya. Namun kemudian segera saja perasaan bersalah melingkupi diriku. Mata Jongin tampak terkejut saat menurunkan tangannya, terkejut pada penolakan dan terikanku, kemudian matanya berubah menjadi sendu dan segera menunduk.

Aku mengumpat dalam hatiku. Sial! Aku pasti melukai hatinya demi apapun!

"Eh,maaf Jong. Aku hanya kaget tadi, hei, maafkan aku." Ujarku dan berusaha untuk menyentuh pundaknya. Tapi disaat terakhir aku tahu aku tidak sanggup, dan akhirnya aku menurunkan kembali tanganku.

Jongin mengangkat wajahnya, tertatap olehku matanya yang selalu bersinar…membuatku merasakan sesuatu yang asing. Mata yang sejak awal mendorongku untuk tiada hentinya menatap wajah itu. Walaupun kini aku tahu jalan apa yang tengah dia jalani kini, meski bagaimanapun aku tidak menyukai itu, tapi itu tak membuatku berhenti untuk mengagumi wajahnya. Begitu….bersinar.

Jongin tersenyum kepadaku. "Ani, tidak apa-apa Baekhyun. Salahku karena mengagetkanmu." Katanya dengan senyuman manis tersunging di bibirnya.

Aku lega mengetahui dia tidak membenciku saat itu juga, yang membuatku segera menyenderkan punggungku ke punggu sofa dan tersenyum lega.

"Aku…aku tadi ingin mengajakmu ke taman bermain. Apa kau mau? Sekarang hari Sabtu."

"Ke taman bermain?" aku menoleh untuk menatap Jongin yang kini mengangguk dengan senyuman lebar. "Boleh. Kapan?" Mata Jongin berbinar lembut saat aku menyetujui ajakannya. Dan itu, entah bagaimana, membuat hatiku menghangat. Sebelum aku menampik perasaan itu jauh-jauh. Sudah cukup gila aku mau berdekatan dengan Jongin sekarang, jangan sampai aku merasakan hal-hal ganjil lagi padanya.

"Sebentar lagi mungkin. Sebaiknya kau mandi, Luhan sebentar lagi akan sampai disini." Jawab Jongin ringan. Sementara aku langsung menegakkan punggungku dan menatap Jongin tajam.

"Luhan? Kita ke taman bermain bersama Luhan?" tanyaku tak percaya. Jongin mengangguk sekali lagi. Aku terdiam, ini gila! Aku ketaman bermain bersama Luhan dan Jongin? aku tidak yakin jika aku ikut aku akan tetap selamat. Mereka tadi malam, demi apapun, _berciuman!_ Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa berjalan dengan mereka dengan ingatan itu terus bersliweran di otakku?!

"Baek? Kau kenapa? Aku bilang sebaiknya kau cepat mandi." Kata Jongin dan mengambil tanganku untuk membuatku bangun. Kemudian dia mendorong punggungku agar aku naik ke kamarku lagi.

"Baiklah, aku akan siap dalam sepuluh menit." Putusku. Kemudian melesat melewati tangga itu.

Seberapapun tidak tahannya aku melihat pasangan _gay_ berjalan bersamaku, aku lebih tidak tahan membayangkan Jongin terperangkap dalam kuasa Luhan.

Taman bermain itu ramai. Dan mungkin akan menyenangkan berjalan-jalan disana kalau saja aku tak terlalu sensitif terhadap semua sentuhan yang di lakukan Jongin dan Luhan. Aku akan tersedak minumanku sendiri saat mereka bersentuhan tangan. Aku akan membelalakkan mata saat Luhan mulai merangkul pundak Jongin. Aku menjadi terlalu peka terhadap sesuatu yang seharusnya dianggap biasa-biasa saja. Tapi hei! Bisakah kau tetap bersikap biasa-biasa saja saat dua orang laki-laki bergandengan tangan, sementara malam sebelumnya kau melihat mereka berciuman? Tentu saja tidak!

"Baek? Minumanmu sudah habis?" Jongin bertanya padaku saat kami tiba di depan bianglala, Luhan sedang pergi entah kemana.

Aku mengangkat gelas minumanku. "Masih, kenapa?" tanyaku. Jongin cengengesan dan memperlihatkan gelas minumannya padaku. Kosong.

"Kau masih haus?" tanyaku sambil menahan senyumanku. Jongin mengangguk malu. Aku terkekeh pelan kemudian memberikan gelas minumanku padanya. Dia menerimanya dengan senang, dan segera meminumnya.

Aku tersenyum melihat bagaimana dia meminum minuman itu dengan cepatnya. Dahinya penuh dengan keringat, wajar saja, dia tidak berhenti berkeliling sejak tadi.

Baru saja aku hendak mengangkat tangan untuk mengelap keringat itu, saat tiba-tiba Luhan datang entah dari mana dan segera mengangkup wajah Jongin.

"Yah, _bear,_ kau berkeringat banyak sekali." Kata Luhan sambil mengelap keringat Jongin dengan sapu tangannya. Jongin hanya cengengesan sambil tetap menyedot minumannya, dan membiarkan Luhan mengelap keringatnya dengan telaten.

Hatiku mendidih melihat itu, bukan, bukan karena aku jijik melihat mereka bermesraan seperti itu. Tapi….tapi…tapi…apa? Ah, tapi karena aku tak ingin Jongin tetap mengambil jalan yang salah itu.

"Sebaiknya kita jalan lagi!" kataku sambil sedikit menggeretakkan gigiku dan melesat mendahului mereka.

Aku benar-benar….arggghhh! Kim Jongin!

Sisa hari itu berjalan dengan sama menjengkelkannya. Aku mengekor di belakang Luhan dan Jongin, diam tak bersuara. Dan mereka juga sama sekali tak memperhatikanku, seakan aku ini hanyalah hiasan taman yang tak berarti.

Hingga akhirnya, Jongin menoleh padaku saat Luhan berhenti untuk membeli permen kapas. Permen kapas...hah! Dia pikir kami ini anak-anak?!

"Baek?" Jongin memanggilku, aku pura-pura teekejut saat dia melakukan itu.

"Oh, kau memanggilku? Kau masih mengingat aku ada disini?" tanyaku dengan suara yang sengaja ku buat terkejut. Jongin mendekat padaku dan menyentuh lengan kananku.

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar sudah membuatku gila," ucap Jongin dan tersenyum. Aku memandang bertanya kepadanya. Bagian mananya? Aku pernah membuat dia gila dalam hal apa?

"Oh ya? Ah beruntung sekali. Sementara kau berdiri disana, menyalahkan aku membuatmu gila, padahal kau sudah membuat aku...aku..." aku tak bisa melanjutkan kata-kata itu lagi.

Jongin menatapku dengan penasaran.

"Kau...apa?" tanya Jongin, dia kini sudah dekat sekali denganku.

Untuk sesaat aku merasa...kehabisan nafas. Dan untuk sekali itu, aku merasa bersyukur Luhan datang dan segera memberikan permen kapasnya kepada Jongin. Ya, hanya Jongin, tentu saja aku tidak akan kebagian.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanya Luhan kepada Jongin saat pemuda tan itu mulai memakan permennya. Jongin mengangguk, sementara matanya menatapku dalam diam.

Oh sial! Apa yang baru saja ingin aku ucapkan padanya?

Siang itu tak bisa lebih buruk lagi daripada ini. Aku benar-benar akan marah kepada Jongin kalau semuanya lebih berantakan lagi.

.

.

.

Kami sampai dirumah sekitar pukul enam. Langit sudah gelap dan udara sudah mulai mendingin. Aku duduk di belakang mobil Luhan sementara Luhan dan Jongin duduk berdampingan di jok depan .

Beruntung sekali kami cepat sampai di rumah. Luhan tersenyum hangat saat Jongin turun dari mobilnya. Membuatku kembali mengingat hal yang tak seharusnya aku ingat.

Luhan sudah melenggang pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan aku berdua dengan Jongin. Saat itu dia tersenyum memandangku, dan aku merasa saat itu aku harusnya lebih dekat padanya.

"Baek, apakah kau..." entah apapun yang ingin di tanyakan Jongin, terpaksa berhenti di tengah jalan karena saat itu seseorang sudah berlari padaku dari gerbang rumah Jongin yang masih tertutup.

"Baekki!" Aku bersumpah seumur hidupku, tak pernah sekalipun aku mengutuk kehadiran Taeyeon di sekelilingku. Tapi saat ini, saat dia berlari dan tersenyum padaku kemudian dengan tenangnya bergelayut manja di lengan kananku, aku mengutuknya habis-habisan.

Entah darimana dia mengetahui aku berada disini, tapi aku benar-benar menyumpahi siapapun itu orangnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia membuat Taeyeon datang kesini malam-malam. Tapi karena saat mataku menatap lurus kedepan lagi, aku tak lagi melihat senyumnya. Jongin tak lagi tersenyum. Tapi dia menatap datar pada kami berdua, terutama pada tempat dimana tangan Taeyeon menempel erat pada lenganku.

Apakah ini wajar? Apakah wajar aku merasa khawatir Jongin akan menjauhiku karena aku sudah memiliki pacar?

.

.

.

*Masih Berlanjut*


	7. Chapter 7

I am so sorry for being in active for so a long time. I didn't meant it, but my assignment just too much. I don't have time to continue this story. but I will, as soon as possible, I will continue this story. Just forgive me for making you wait for so long.

Saya benar-benar minta maaf, kuliah benarbenar sudah menyita habis waktu saya. Tapi saya bakal ngelanjutin ini pas liburan kalo itu memungkinkan (kalau tidak ada kendala).

Mianhae, sorry, sumimasen, maaf for my readerdeul.

I'll be back, I promise^^

Don't hate me for this, please?

Regard:

zyjizhang


End file.
